Love in Brown and Hollow Eyes
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: Just something I've been wanting to write for a long time now. Yaoi, lemon, please read the warning for full details. Spoilers for those who only watch anime in English.


**Warning: **This is YAOI, two men having sex. The last part of this fic ends with events that take place in episode 190 of Bleach, so if you are one of those people who only watch it in English-like my father, your headed for spoilers. For those that have seen it, I basically copied the script but added in what I believe went through both Grimmjow's and Ichigo's minds at that time. Enjoy it~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. If I did, it world be pure smut and rated MA. XP

Love in Brown and Hollow Eyes

Ichigo walked through his front door and slipped his shoes of with a sigh. Today was the eve of a whole day with his dad and sisters out of the house, leaving him all alone and unsupervised. He trudged to his room and started taking off his clothes, reaching into his dresser drawer and pulling out a clean pair of boxers and a pair of pajama pants. He carried them into the bathroom and turned on the shower, placing his hand under the pouring water to feel the temperature.

The orange-haired teen stepped into the shower and rested his head against the cold tile in front of him, letting the hot water stream down his back, ridding himself of the accumulated sweat and dirt from fighting hollows day and night. Ever since the last time he saw Grimmjow, only small Arrancar have been showing up, giving him a decent work-out until he could see his lover again.

The thought of Grimmjow made his member twitch and he groaned, wanting very badly for it to be tomorrow instead of today.

"_Hey, Grimmjow?"_

"_Hm?" The teal-haired Espada looked over at him as he pulled his jacket over his shoulders._

"_My family's going to be gone for two days in a week…I was wondering if…"_

"_Yeah, I'll be here. I just have to see Aizen for something, probably just bullshit like everything else, but I can make it." He walked over to Ichigo and kissed him softly, then climbed out the window and opened a way to Hueco Mundo, then disappeared._

Ichigo smiled and slid his eyes close, wrapping a hand around his member and giving it a gentle stroke, moaning quietly to himself. He brought back the recent memory of that night, when Grimmjow pounded into him with out mercy, drawing yells and screams of pleasure out of him. Ichigo moved his hand along his quickly hardening cock, smearing the precum on the head of his erection, then bringing his hand back down. He let out a groan a few minutes later, his cum shooting out of his dick and hitting the tiled wall in front of him.

Ichigo caught his breath and shivered, the water running out of heat and turning cold during his fantasy. Well, memory, whatever it would be called. He grabbed his washcloth and wiped the shower wall, then quickly washed himself and hopped out, crawling into his bed in clean clothes and an active mind of what he will be occupying himself with during the next full day alone. He turned over onto his side and looked out the window, unable to fall asleep for another two hours, then finally passing out.

Ichigo woke up to a persistent tapping on his window. He growled and turned away from the sound, falling out of bed and hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow! Damnit, what the Hell?" He heard laughing from outside his window and he stood up, turning to see his very own teal-haired lover holding his stomach with the force of his laughter. Ichigo blushed in embarrassment and ran over to the window, sliding it open and glaring at the Espada. "What the Hell are you laughing at?" Grimmjow just laughed harder, not able to climb through the window for another minute until he finally contained himself.

"Damn Kurosaki, that was the funniest damn way I've ever seen someone get their ass out of bed before." Grimmjow smirked at his orange-haired teen and moved closer to him, tilting his chin up with his index finger. "Why so pissed, Shinigami?" Grimmjow purred in a low voice. Ichigo continued to glare up at the Hollow, completely not in the mood for his sarcasm. Grimmjow ignored the glare and leaned down, claiming his lover's lips in a passionate and needy kiss.

Ichigo sighed into the kiss, giving up on being pissed at the Espada and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him closer to himself and parting his lips, slipping his tongue out to lick and then nip Grimmjow's own. Grimmjow growled into the kiss and parted his lips, letting Ichigo have dominance for a few moments, then sliding his tongue into the Shinigami's hot mouth, exploring the familiar moist cavern. Ichigo backed Grimmjow up against a wall and ground his hips into his, Grimmjow breaking the kiss to grip his hips and grind their clothed erections together harder.

"Shit Ichigo, I'm not here for even five fucking minutes and you've already gotten me hard."

"Ah…same here, Grimmjow." Ichigo panted as they continually ground their hips together, both males stripping each other quickly and touching each other everywhere they could reach. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo into his arms as the teen wrapped his legs instinctively around the Arrancar's waist, grabbing handfuls of his teal hair and crashing their lips together.

Grimmjow walked them unsteadily towards Ichigo's bed, throwing the teen unceremoniously onto it, then crawling on top of him, taking Ichigo's cock into his hand and pumping it fiercely.

"Ah! Shit…fuck, Grimmjow…" Ichigo bucked his hips into the hand wrapped tightly around it, looking up at Grimmjow with half-lidded eyes. He sat up the best he could with Grimmjow still pumping his erection, and fisted his hands in his lover's teal hair again, kissing him sloppily as he felt himself getting closer and closer to coming.

"C'mon Shinigami, come for me. I wanna hear you scream my name at the top of your fucking lungs…" Grimmjow moved his head to the side and bit Ichigo's ear harshly, being careful not to draw blood.

"Damnit…ah…Grimmjow!" Ichigo felt himself explode, his cum shooting out and all over Grimmjow's hand and chest. He rode out his orgasm, his thrusts into the calloused hand still wrapped around his softening cock slowing, then he finally collapsed backwards onto his bed, breathing heavily and looking up at Grimmjow with satisfaction. He watched as Grimmjow raised his cum-covered hand to his mouth, licking it off his fingers slowly, erotically, then start wiping the cum off his chest with his finger and sliding it into his mouth, sucking on it and smirking. The teen groaned and shut his eyes as he felt himself getting hard again.

"You taste just as good as ever, Ichigo." Grimmjow whispered, moving so he was hovering over his Shinigami, their noses barely touching. He lowered his hips and rubbed his neglected cock over Ichigo's, waiting to see what he would do about it. Ichigo got the hint and sat up, pushing Grimmjow to the side and then straddling his hips. Ichigo kissed him briefly, then moved downwards, pausing to give each of Grimmjow's hard nipples a lick, then his Hollow hole, and finally his large member.

Ichigo stuck out his tongue and slid it slowly up along the length of Grimmjow's dick, swirling it over the head, then back down along the shaft. Grimmjow growled in approval, moving a hand down to run through Ichigo's hair. The teen continued to tease his lover, slowly licking up and down the impressive length, stopping every once in a while to move lower and suck on his balls, drawing groans of appreciation from the Espada. He finally engulfed the whole of Grimmjow's cock in his mouth, sucking gently at first, then harder as he bobbed his head up and down.

"F-fuck Ichigo…god damn you're so fucking good at this…" He kept his hand in Ichigo's hair, watching past his torso as Ichigo moved up and down, sucking hard on his dick. Grimmjow yelled as he came into the hot mouth, bucking a few times, Ichigo having to place his hands on his hips to stop from being gagged.

Ichigo swallowed all he could of the salty-sweet substance, some running out of the corner of his mouth and down to his chin. He pulled back and licked all the cum off of Grimmjow's still hard erection, then moved up his body to smile down at him. Grimmjow smirked and leaned up, sliding his tongue out to lick his own cum off of Ichigo's face, then sliding past his lips to kiss him lovingly. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, gently moving his hips so their hard cocks brushed up against each other again, silently begging Grimmjow to be inside him. Grimmjow broke the kiss and looked up into Ichigo's beautiful brown eyes, full of love and lust, holding nothing close to the spark of hate when they fought each other.

"Fuck I love you Ichigo…" He raised a hand and gently brushed Ichigo's cheek, smiling at the teen's slightly confused expression.

"I…love you too…" He leaned down and buried his face into Grimmjow's neck, licking the salty skin gently, then moaning as Grimmjow rolled them over so he was on top. Ichigo looked up at him, then remembered what was coming. They hadn't done it in a whole week, so he was bound to be a little tighter than usual, which meant more pain for him. Grimmjow placed three fingers in front of Ichigo's mouth, and the teen opened it obediently, sucking on the digits gently and sliding his tongue over them, making sure to make them nice and wet with his saliva.

Grimmjow groaned and pulled his fingers from the teen's mouth, replacing them with his tongue, distracting Ichigo while he spread his legs apart and pushed the first finger in. Ichigo felt a bit tighter than usual, but that was to be expected from a whole week of not being fucked. He continued to ravage Ichigo's mouth as he slid his finger in and out of the teen, sliding in a second finger, then a third and stopping when Ichigo tensed up.

"Sh, just relax. You should've stretched yourself a few times while I was gone, then it wouldn't hurt this much. Not to mention, you could have taped that and given it to me as a present." Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo glared up at him, his face red from the heat radiating off his body. The Sexta Espada just kissed him again, waiting for him to relax so he could finally penetrate him. Ichigo moaned suddenly into his mouth and started bucking his hips, Grimmjow smirking again and sliding his fingers harshly against the teen's prostate.

"Ah! Damnit Grimmjow, please, just do it!" Ichigo cried out, wanting to feel more pressure against that oh so wonderful part of him again.

"Do what, Shinigami?" Grimmjow purred. Ichigo looked up at him. _Damnit, he knows I can't just say shit like that!_

"Just…please Grimmjow, put your-ah!" He saw stars in front of his vision as Grimmjow brushed his fingers over his prostate again.

"Put my what? Fuck Ichigo, you're not making any sense…" Grimmjow teased him, still slowly applying pressure to the bundle of nerves inside him, reveling in how he was both able to bring so much pleasure to the teen, and piss him off at the same time.

"Damnit Grimmjow, just fuck me already!" Ichigo yelled at the Espada, his eyes widening as he was flipped over onto his hands and knees, Grimmjow wrapping an arm under his waist to keep him up.

"If that's all you wanted, why didn't you just say so?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo was about to reply but was cut off as Grimmjow thrust his entire length inside the Shinigami at once, making Ichigo fall from his hands to his elbows and cry out, half in pain, half in ecstasy. He turned his had to look back at the Espada, watching him as he had a look of concentration on his features.

Grimmjow raised his eyes and locked them with Ichigo's, almost forgetting to wait for him to be comfortable and fuck him senseless. He broke their eye contact and rubbed Ichigo's side soothingly, moving his hand to massage his lower back. Ichigo sighed and hung his head, breathing deeply and trying to relax his muscles.

"Grimmjow…go damnit…" Grimmjow smirked and moved both hands onto Ichigo's hips, then pulled himself out all the way, and slammed back in, aiming for his prostate and hitting it dead-on. Ichigo screamed and thrust backwards, trying to start a rhythm between Grimmjow's thrusts and his own. He succeeded and they moved together, Ichigo silently thanking the gods that he got this chance to be alone with his lover.

The Espada thrust into Ichigo fast and hard, the sound of flesh against flesh filling the room, and the smell of sex smothering them. He moved a hand to wrap around Ichigo's weeping cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Ichigo moaned every time his prostate was hit, thrusting backwards to meet each of Grimmjow's hard thrusts.

"Ngh, Grimmjow…faster…f-fuck!" Ichigo felt himself getting close, he was gonna come any second now. Grimmjow quickened his thrusts to a speed near impossible for humans, still making sure to hit Ichigo's prostate and make him moan over and over with that sexy voice of his. He felt the Shinigami below him tensing up and was getting cloise himself.

"Syamy name again, Ichigo. Scream loud enough so even Hueco Mundo can hear my name on your lips." Ichigo shook violently and shouted Grimmjow's name at the top of his lungs for the second time that day, his cum shooting out and hitting his sheets and Grimmjow's hand, the waves of pleasure wracking his body over and over again as Grimmjow continued to pound into him. "Fuck…Ichigo!" Grimmjow growl his name, thrusting one more time into Ichigo's tight heat and emptying himself inside him.

Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow pulled out of him, laying down beside him and pulling him into his arms. Ichigo tuned so he was facing him better and looked into the Espada's cerulean eyes. He couldn't see a single bit of lust pas the undying love in them and he misled, kissing his lover gently before falling asleep. When he woke up, Grimmjow was gone.

Grimmjow ignored the seating pain in his chest as he stood, facing Ichigo and the ones behind him. He panted heavily, their battle having been so fierce that he had to release his zanpakuto. He saw their eyes widen in shock, but he only focused on his lover's.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo watched as Grimmjow began to walk slowly towards him, Inoue and Nel, blood still dripping from the large wound in his chest.

"Kurosaki-kun!" He heard Inoue say his name, yet he didn't hear it. He grasped Tensa Zangetsu and held it beside him, watching his lover walk towards him. He stopped and began to glow blue to match his Reiatsu, then he reverted back to his normal form, Pantera grasped firmly in his hand.

"I don't lose…I…I'll never go down…" Grimmjow started charging at Ichigo. "to someone like you!" He watched as Ichigo threw his zanpakuto away from him, then take hold of his arm that was holding his own sword and stop him from delivering a desperate blow.

"That's enough, Grimmjow. You've lost. I don't care if you're a king or not, but cutting through everyone you don't like and becoming a king with no one left to rule…What's the point of it all?" Ichigo felt his heart beating faster then it had been during their fight. _I hate myself for saying these things to the most important person in the world to me, but I have to I don't have any other choice. If Inoue or anyone else knew the truth…_ "If you loath me so much, I'll fight whenever you want." _I love you… _"So let it go for now!" _I love you Grimmjow…I fucking love you, just stop all this and give up!_

Grimmjow held himself still, listening to Ichigo's words, allowing them to sink in. He knew he didn't want to say any of this. He knew he wanted more than anything else to end this and be held in his arms, but his friends were standing just a few feet from him. He knew because he could see the familiar shine of love in his brown eyes. _"I wish…that damn Ulquiorra had never taken your friend, Ichigo…then none of this would ever have happened…_ Grimmjow wrenched his arm out of Ichigo's grasp and came at him again.

"Never! You're-" He felt a sudden pain n his shoulder, the feel of a thick blade tearing into his flesh out of nowhere. His blue eyes widened in shock as he locked eyes with Ichigo, shock and horror etched on his face. He hit the sand hard, pain slicing throw his chest and shoulder. He could hear the sound of a chain flying through the air, then a familiar voice insult him. _N…Nnoitra? _He vaguely heard the higher ranking Espada's words as he moved towards him and Ichigo.

"Who…are you?" He heard Ichigo's voice. _Damnit Ichigo…he's too fucking strong for you to handle! I was holding back because I love you, you should know that! Get out of here, you got your friend, now run!_ "An Espada?!" _Run you fucking idiot, run! _"I asked you who you are! Answer me!"

"Ngh…ugh…" Grimmjow raised his head the best he could, trying to see Nnoitra's face. "Nnoitra, you bas…"

"Whoa, you're still alive?" Nnoitra Sonido'ed into the air and above Ichigo, swinging his large zanpakuto above him, aiming to kill off Grimmjow. Ichigo grabbed his own sword and Shunpo'ed in front of his lover, blocking the Espsada's attack. "Eh? What the Hell're you doing?"

"That's my line! Why are you attacking someone who can't even move?" Ichigo growled out at him, holding his sword against Nnoitra's own. Grimmjow stared up at Ichigo's back, completely helpless. _Please Ichigo…just run, leave me here and run!_

"Ha!" Nnoitra let out a burst of his Reiatsu and forced Ichigo back a few feet, swinging his zanpakuto downwards in his arm casually beside him. "The Hell is this shit, Grimmjow? Huh? First the enemy kicks your ass, then you let him save your life?" _You fucking bastard…you have no idea…_ Grimmjow finally let go of his hold on consciousness and his vision went black.

* * *

*random Arrancar with short brown hair and odd colored eyes sneaks out into the battle and pulls Grimmjow's body to safety* There, now the fangirl's have nothing to worry about. ^^ Please R&R, this was my first GrimXIchi fic, but I think I did pretty good for after midnight through three AM while on my period. XD Now off to take more pain meds, woot!


End file.
